


10 Random Facts About John McClane

by megyal



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a poll about John's sign and then found out <em>after </em>that he is a Leo. Oh man, I was HOPING he would be Aries!</p>
    </blockquote>





	10 Random Facts About John McClane

**Author's Note:**

> I had a poll about John's sign and then found out _after _that he is a Leo. Oh man, I was HOPING he would be Aries!

1\. John McClane was born on August 11th, which makes him a Leo. Not that John follows that shit, but when he goes to work, he always hands Donna her coffee and sees where she has her paper open to the horoscope. Today's prediction is _the clouds of judgement lift so that you can see the situation for what it really is: two people doing the best they can to make it work_. John's mouth twists wryly as he thinks of Matt, who is in his apartment right now, bitching about the space he needs and probably throwing out everything John likes. John decides the kid will pay dearly if he gets rid of the recliner.

2\. John might be New York to the bone, accent and all, but he'll tell anyone who asks that he has his roots in Picher, Oklahoma, where his father was born. A lead-mining town, and John used to joke to Holly that he was exposed to the chat-piles as a kid when they visited his grandparents once, which explains his permanent asshole attitude. Holly never found that funny.

3\. After his father, 'Gorgeous George' McClane died when he was seven, his mother sent him and his younger brothers to stay with his uncle for a few months before she got settled down in a new place. His uncle, Davey, was a New York City cop. John thought he was a real gone cat and decided that he'd be a police officer one day.

4\. He nearly blew this chance after he stole his neighbor's car when he was 16, just to impress this fox that lived a block away. His mother called Uncle Davey when he crashed it in a tree, and Uncle Davey convinced the neighbor not to press charges. When he stepped inside John's house, nearly filling the tiny living room with his bulk, Davey threw a disappointed look at John's downcast head. He said, "Son. That's the last time that happens. Get that?"

It was.

5\. When John was seventeen, his youngest brother Arthur was chased by a bigger kid on his way home from school. John found him crying on the front steps, and when he touched Artie on the shoulder to find out what was wrong, Artie had pulled away, rubbing at his eyes quickly. When John insisted on knowing what his problem was, Artie reluctantly told him. John, who had been learning to box, taught Artie some quick jabs. His other brother, Mickey, the studious middle kid, had claimed that violence never solved anything. John told him that sometimes violence solved _everything_, and sent Artie off to kick some ass. Artie came back with a black eye, a split lip, and a triumphant grin.

6\. He met Holly when he was fresh out of the academy, walking past an alley where she was enthusiastically using her purse to beat at the head of some punk who was trying to take it away. He was laughing when he put handcuffs on the perp, and he was pretty surprised when she handed him a small scrap of paper with her home number on it. "Call me tonight," she had said firmly, and tossed her curly copper hair over her shoulder as she stalked out of the station. John thought he might have fallen in love with her right there and then.

7\. John loves his kids, unconditionally. More than anything in the world. Holly said that even though he dragged Lucy into all that Fire Engine crap ("it's _Fire Sale_, Holly." "Shut up, John-boy."), she knew that he would get their daughter out of it, no matter what. And if he didn't, she would have cut off his balls. John had known that anyway, which was one of the reasons why he had tried so hard.

8\. He's pretty into Matthew now and this scares him, just a little. He didn't know a person could fall in love more than once in their entire lifetime; especially a guy like him with a person like Matt... who is a _guy_. The age thing is another concern of his, but he doesn't say all this to Matt, he doesn't want to sound like some mushy heart-broken love song.

9\. He knows that Matt knows this, and tries to reassure him with soft brushes of his mouth on John's shoulder when Matt knows he's pretending to be asleep. Which is cool by him, seriously.

10\. He's back to being two steps shy of being a full blown alcoholic, mostly because Matt has packed his fridge with these glass bottles of Starbucks frappucinos; he took a sip of one once and liked it; he won't admit this to Matt though. He'd never live that shit down.

_fin_


End file.
